nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
1994
|link=All That]] ''|link=The Secret World of Alex Mack]] ''|link=Aaahh!!! Real Monsters]] ''|link=My Brother and Me]] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''1994'. Original shows Series premieres * April 16 - All That airs its pilot episode; the series officially begins regularly airing on December 24th of that year. * October 8 - The Secret World of Alex Mack * October 15 - My Brother and Me * October 24 ** Allegra's Window ** Gullah Gullah Island * October 30 - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * November 5 - U to U * December - Teacher to Teacher with Mr. Wizard Season premieres * June 6 - Legends of the Hidden Temple season 2 * September 4 - The Adventures of Pete & Pete season 2 * September 25 - Rocko's Modern Life season 2 * October 1 - The Ren & Stimpy Show season 4 Series finales * January 2 - Doug ends after four seasons. The series would later be bought by The Walt Disney Company with its parent company Jumbo Pictures. * June 26 - Hillside ends after four seasons * October 1 - Clarissa Explains It All ends after five seasons * Nick Jr. Rocks Specials * December 31 - The Weinerville New Year's Special: Lost in the Big Apple Non-original shows ;Debuts * February 14 - I Love Lucy * March 2 - Papa Beaver's Storytime * March 7 - The Alvin Show * April 4 - The Muppet Show * April 4 - Beetlejuice (animated television show) * June 6 - Gumby * June 6 - I Dream of Jeannie * July 2 - The Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour * September 3 - The White Shadow * October 3 - The Adventures of Tintin * November 6 - Taxi ;Departures * October - Danger Mouse ''(was rerun between 1991 and 1994 after ending its original run on the channel in 1988.) * ''Dennis the Menace * ''You Can't Do That On Television'''' (the show ended in 1990, but reruns of the show officially ended in 1994) Programming blocks * December 1 - ''SNICKtoons Xmas Gift Pack begins. Comic books * Marvel Comics begins publishing a monthly comic book based on Rocko's Modern Life; it only lasts for seven issues. Video games * April - Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day * June - The Ren & Stimpy Show: Fire Dogs * November ** Nickelodeon GUTS ** The Ren & Stimpy Show: Time Warp Albums *June-Peanut Butter Jam and Songs from the Back Seat * August 9 - This is What "Na Na" Means VHS releases * January 11 - The Ren & Stimpy Show: On Duty * January 21 ** Clarissa Explains It All: Dating ** Nickelodeon Mushfest * March 25 ** Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Ghostly Tales ** Clarissa Explains It All: Take My Brother, Please! ** The Ren & Stimpy Show: In Disguise * April 12 ** Rugrats: Angelica the Divine ** Rugrats: Chuckie the Brave * May 31 ** The Adventures of Pete and Pete: Classic Petes ** Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Nightmare Tales ** Double Dare: Super Sloppiest Moments ** GUTS All-Star Special ** The Ren & Stimpy Show: More Stinky Stories * June 28 ** Lassie: To Fetch a Thief ** Lassie to the Rescue * July 26 ** The Adventures of Pete & Pete: School Dazed ** Clarissa Explains It All: Enslaved by the Bell ** Doug: Cool in School * August 21 - Nickelodeon Frightfest * August 30 ** Lassie A Christmas Tail ** Lassie Come Ho Ho Home * September 2 - The Ren & Stimpy Show: Classics II * October 28 ** Doug: Christmas Story ** Rugrats: The Santa Experience People *February 3 - Paul Butcher is born *March 1 - Justin Bieber is born *April 14 - Skyler Samuels is born *April 16 - Liliana Mumy is born *April 18 - Moisés Arias is born *July 1 - Dominic Lucero dies *August 18 - Jessie Flower is born *September 17 - Denyse Tontz is born *September 25 - Jansen Panettiere is born *December 3 - Jake T. Austin is born *December 17 - Nat Wolff is born *December 26 - Samantha Boscarino is born Nickelodeon character debuts * All That: Baggin' Saggin' Barry, Miss Fingerly, Randy, Mandy, Earboy, Ed * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, Gromble * Rocko's Modern Life: Ralph Bighead * Face (Nick Jr Mascot) * Allegra's Window: Allegra, Lindi, Rondo, Riff, Mr. Cook, Sonata, Cliff, Reed, Ms.Melody, Ellington * Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah Binyah, The Daise Family * Rugrats: Jonathan Kraskell Behind the scenes * May 22 - Rugrats goes on hiatus after ending production on its third season; it would resume production in 1996. 1994